1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber holding apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an optical fiber laser is proposed (refer to such as the following patent document 1 or the like), in which an optical cavity of the Fabry-Perot type is provided, in which an amplifying optical fiber is to be an amplifying medium that is formed of a rare earth element, such as ytterbium (Yb) or erbium (Er) or the like, as an optical amplification material to be added into a core part, and then the same is to be formed by performing a connection of an optical fiber grating to each of ends of this amplifying optical fiber.
And then in accordance with this optical fiber laser an amplifying optical fiber of a double cladding type is adopted. Moreover, it is able to realize an output to be higher that is higher than or equal to such as 100 watts or the like by being able to make use of an excitation light source which has the output to be further higher. And hence this kind of the optical fiber laser which has the higher output is made use as a source of light for such as an optical communication or the like. Further, in recent years, by performing a combination with a nonlinear optical fiber which has a nonlinear optical effect to be higher in the optical fiber this kind of the optical fiber laser which has the higher output is made use for an optical signal processing unit as well in which a various kinds of optical signal processing are performed by making use of the nonlinear optical effect.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-273600
In accordance with the amplifying optical fiber or the nonlinear optical fiber that are made use for the above mentioned optical fiber laser an intensity of a light which propagates therethrough is strong as extremely. And then as a result, even in a case where an optical loss in the optical fiber is small a light energy becomes to be larger which is to be lost due to the intensity. And hence it becomes to be easier for the optical fiber to generate heat. And then this kind of the generation of heat may become a cause of such as a variation of an optical characteristic which has a temperature dependency on the optical fiber to be higher, or of a decrease in a reliability of the optical fiber and an apparatus for which the same is made use, or the like.